Control Point
by ophiucha
Summary: The BLU Spy is sent to take care of the enemy Sniper, but she has other plans. Fem!Sniper/Spy. Slight DubCon.


The control point was deserted. Both teams stood on their respective sides of the sawmill, taking shots when the blades blocked neither side, but nobody dared to step forward. The red and blue laser lights guarding the control point guaranteed that. The BLU Soldier ducked down, pushing his Spy down with him, as a rocket was launched in their direction, only narrowly missing the two.

"SPY!" he yelled over the ensuing explosion, "GET UP THERE AND TAKE OUT THEIR SNIPER."

Spy sighed, knowing that the Soldier did not understand the subtleties of spying. Neither sniper was going to be fooled on such an open field. Even behind the sawmill's wall, the RED Sniper would have to be blind not to notice that a RED walked out of the BLU's side unscathed. There was no talking to the Soldier, though, so he looked for the closest middle point - an abandoned building connected to the sawmill via a rickety, wooden bridge, and flicked on his cloaking device.

He sneaked into the building undetected and picked out a mask, settling on a RED Scout. At least he'd have a reason to be up on the roof, then. Spy headed up onto the rooftop and hurried along towards the Sniper, quiet as his footsteps could be on the shingles. He noticed across the way a BLU Scout staring at him. Seems the RED Soldier didn't know much about spying either.

The BLU Scout gave him an uncharacteristic smirk and a mix between a bow and a wave before heading over to the BLU Sniper's coop. The BLU Spy gave him what he would refer to as a sarcastic salute and made his way to the RED Sniper. She was new to her team, the old RED Sniper having retired along with his eyesight. He could barely read a road sign without putting on his glasses, these days.

The Sniper was fast, though. Nearly as young as their scouts were when they first joined the team, too. She noticed the oncoming 'Scout' before he'd so much as considered whether or not he should cloak. Her kukri was out in an instant.

"Hey girl, come on!" the Spy said in his excellent mimicry of the Scout's accent, "Just here on Soldier's orders!" She looked him over, still holding her kukri tight. Spy had drawn his Ambassador, holding it at the ready (though this was not visible to the Sniper), in case she lunged.

"C'mon Spook, I ain't fallin' for it. Let's do this man-to-man."

"Man-to-_wo_man," the Spy said, his own accent coming through as he removed the mask with his free hand. Sniped jumped a little at the sight of the gun, but kept her composure. "And I vasn't lying. Soldier's orders."

"Can't say I'm surprised," she said, "they never have a head for anything subtle. Still ain't gonna let you kill me, mate." Her kukri was now held as though it could shield her from a bullet, with her palm resting against the edge and the blade covering most of her face. Her stance was one of a woman ready to pounce if the opportunity opened, and Spy kept his gun pointed at her.

It probably wouldn't kill her, he knew that, but it might keep her down long enough to stab her in the back. His fingers were playing with the knife in his pocket, and he knew the Sniper could see that. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled the trigger, shooting the bullet right into the blade of her kukri. She dropped the blade, cursing like a sailor, but wasn't harmed.

Spy lunged for her with his knife out, slashing open the Sniper's arm but missing anything vital. She had her kukri back before he made his second stab. Spy narrowed his eyes, knowing he was at a disadvantage, but took the swipe anyway. Sniper knocked the knife out of his hand and knocked him back, following him onto the floor with her kukri at his neck.

"_Merde_," he cursed, glaring up at the Sniper. She smirked, leaning gently on the kukri with just enough weight to sting as she reached into the Spy's pockets and pulled out his cigarettes.

"Mind if I have a smoke?" she asked, already taking one out of the case and tossing the matchbox into the Spy's hands. "Well come on, mate, light me up." Spy glared up at her, wishing she'd just cut his throat already, but did struck the match anyway. He let the fire linger on her fingers for too long, but she didn't react to the burn.

"Now, spook, I could just kill ya," Sniper began, pressing the kukri into his neck hard enough to draw a bit of blood on the edge, where the blade was rough from a few missed swings into the doorframe. Her free hand reached down, feeling his chest for what the Spy presumed was concealed weapons. "But you caught me in a bit of a state."

She moved her hips against his and moved her hand lower and lower, rubbing places that definitely could not be concealing any weapons. Spy's eyes widened and he made a move to push her off, but the kukri at his neck kept him from moving any closer. Sniper had a wicked grin on her face as she looked over the BLU Spy appreciatively. Not as beaten by the war as some of the men in RED and BLU, she noted, but he was just as toned as any Scout. He would do.

"And I vould get _vhat_ out of zis?" Spy asked, trying his best to ignore the hand that was rubbing against the fly of his suit. Sniper undid the buttons keeping her hand out of his pants and snuck her fingers in, gripping the flaccid flesh eagerly and rolling the foreskin between her rough finger pads. Spy groaned at the feeling.

"A ten second head start," she said at last, her voice breathy. Spy rolled his eyes.

"I 'ardly zee how zat is- oh, _merde_," he began, ready to just ask her to kill him. They were in the middle of a battle, with each team's timer ticking down as they fought for the control point not fifty yards away. But when she moved down him, resting both of her hands on the dull side of the kukri, and wrapped her lips around his cock, any protests he had went out the window she'd been shooting him from not ten minutes ago.

Sniper smirked around the hardening flesh, sucking hard on the head as her tongue played with the slit. It was hard to do without a free hand, but she wanted him hard and she'd make do with what she had. She used her teeth to push down the foreskin and licked under the ridge of the head, pushing down on his legs as he thrust upwards at the feeling.

Spy cursed her under his breath, unable to muster up a plea for death with the feeling of the Sniper's tongue on his dick. She knew just where to lick, where to suck, where to _bite_. Her tongue was worshipping the thick vein that ran down the side; her teeth teased the skin between his cock and his balls, licking the smooth skin and letting cold breaths on the spot leave him squirming.

Just as he was about to give up his weak struggle against the Sniper, she pulled her head back and pulled herself up without easing up on the kukri at the Spy's neck. She watched him carefully and gave the blade a warning push before she jerked her head down.

"Get the knickers off, and don't try anything. Be a shame to slit your throat now," she said, keeping her legs together so the Spy could pull them down easier. He paused, considering just letting her killing him so he could return to the battle after a respawn, but the feeling of her moist panties rubbing against his cock killed the last of his will to fight.

Between the two, Sniper's panties were off in an instant and she lowered herself onto the Spy. They both let out a soft moan at the feeling, Sniper's breathing becoming even more uneven as she began to move herself up and down on the BLU's cock. Spy held her legs to keep her supported, partially to keep her from leaning harder against his neck, and did what he could to meet her thrusts from his position.

"Goddamn spook," she cursed. She let herself lean back slightly, rolling her hips instead of bouncing, letting the Spy's cock go deeper inside her. The movement exposed her to the warm desert air, and the feeling of a light breeze against her clit had her shuddering against the Spy. She removed one hand from the kukri - the Spy instinctively grabbed her legs tighter to keep her from falling - and ran a finger down the Spy's cock.

The Spy groaned at the feeling, gripping harder on the Sniper's thighs - hard enough to leave bruises - as he felt himself heading towards completion. Sniper's finger, wet from her own juices, teased his cock a little more before drifting upwards towards her clit, rubbing herself roughly as her thrusts became more frantic. She pinched and teased herself, rolling the small nub between two slick fingers.

The Sniper came first, from the feeling of her fingers. The walls of her pussy tightened around the Spy's cock as she rode out her orgasm, letting out soft groans and - for a brief moment - removing the kukri from the Spy's neck. He didn't have time to take advantage of the opening, however, as he came soon after, with quiet gasps and a kick of his right leg.

Sniper held her kukri out as she pulled herself off him, not bothering to fix herself up as she sat back down on the crates by the window, and picked up her Machina. Spy hadn't had time to even button up his fly before she had it readied and aimed at the BLU. Spy hurried out of the room, picking up his Scout's mask and Ambassador (he couldn't see his knife, and he didn't care to stick around to look for it) on his way.

Sniper grinned at him, watching through her scope as he ran back into the fray, putting on a mask and disguising himself as a RED medic. She chuckled.

"Ten, nine, eight..."


End file.
